The present invention is directed to a hand-held power tool.
Portable power tools are known that include a housing that includes a motor housing and a cup-shaped housing cover. The motor housing encloses internal components, e.g., an electric motor, and the cup-shaped housing cover encloses further electrical components, e.g., switches, power supply, etc. When the portable power tool is in the assembled state, the cup-shaped housing cover is attached to the motor housing in the axial direction of the housing cover. The housing is sealed by way of the fact that the housing cover and the motor housing bear against each other without play. This is made possible by designing the motor housing and the housing cover accordingly, and by using a press during assembly.